Rush
by LadieSamira
Summary: They say love conquers all, but Embry Call is having a hard time getting the message across to his imprint. Can he make her see that hes not a jerk and that he truly cares for her? Or will he fail and lose the love of his life?
1. First Impressions

**Yaay! I'm doing another one, due to the surpring success of "_In My Own World_", I've decided to do another FanFic, this time based on the loveable Embry Call.**

**This story is dedicated to the awesomeness that is Christine Tran, my amazing best friend. I hope you like it **

* * *

Fuck! There was no way I was letting Paul get away with this. What the fuck was he thinking, deserting me in the middle of patrol? Didn't he realize I have a life too? I had things to do…like catch up on sleep.

_But he's got a girlfriend, an imprint, cut him some slack._ I hate the fact that my conscious was always standing up for people, like everyone else in the pack, I'm happy Paul imprinted, because of his new girlfriend (Natalie), he'd been less aggressive and less annoying. But he was still damn irresponsible, what the hell made him think he could just run off in the middle of patrol to go see his imprint? _It's the last day of holidays; just let the guy spend time with her._ Stupid conscious.

I crouched myself, preparing to throw my legs into gear, and took off through the woods. It was much easier to run in wolf form than it was in human form, there was more of a rush, plus I loved scaring all the little animals that I whizzed by. It used to be fun to race with the other guys in the pack, just for the sake of entertainment, and I bet it still would be fun…just no one was _available_. Everyone had someone, an imprint, which they were with at every fucking free moment they got. Wasn't the damn imprinting thing supposed to be _rare_? This was bullshit. It was pretty obvious I was jealous; I'd admit that to myself. I was the only one in the pack, besides Seth, who hadn't imprinted yet, and he wasn't much company. Why the hell was this so difficult? It wasn't like I was picky when it came to girls, I'd take any female! I was becoming desperate, I wanted to experience what the rest of the pack felt. I wanted someone to go to any chance I get, someone to hold and kiss, someone to cherish.

Fuck.

I seriously am desperate. Get yourself together Embry! I slowed my run down as my house came in view. Stopping a block from home, I phased behind a tree, and slipped into my clothes. My mom had definitely checked my room; as she did every night, and I was gonna get a lecture in the morning. I could probably manage out of that one though, school started tomorrow after a much needed winter break. Wonder if mom would believe I needed to rush to school?

Slowly lifting my window, I creped into my room, and slumped right into my bed, sleep was taking longer than usual to hit me.

I grumbled and turned to the other side. Nights I patrolled usually did this to me, my sleeping habit would become messed up, and I'd end up snapping at everyone the next morning. What I don't understand is why Sam still has us patrolling. We hadn't encountered any leeches since the vampire "royalties" had come to check out Nessie, Edward and Bella's daughter. Sure they were due to see her in about a month or so, but other than that, La Push was its usual boring self. No need for me to loose valuable sleep. At the thought of sleep, my eyelids began drooping, and I sighed as I let myself drown away.

"Embry Call!" I opened one eye slowly as I heard my name being called. Oh Boy, here goes.

"I'm up!" I yelled from my room, and trudged myself off the bed, and into the bathroom. 20 minutes later I was sitting in front of my mom, trying to block out the yelling, it wasn't working.

"Embry, are you listening to me? I don't understand why you're doing this to me?" My heart broke when I realized my mom was close to tears, "Do you know what I go through while you're out doing Lord knows what every night?" The tears began.

Dammit! The one thing I hated about being a werewolf was my mom not knowing. Jake and the others had tried to get Sam to allow me to tell her, but there was no way I was going to involve her in this shit. She had other things to worry about; her son being a mythical creature was not one of them.

Getting up from my seat, I eloped my mom in a hug, and let her sob into my chest as I listened helplessly. I hate putting her through this, but it's necessary. As soon her tears stopped, she unattached herself from me, without a word, she walked out of the kitchen and went to prepare herself for work.

Shit! She was mad; Mama rarely gave me the silent treatment, not even for a minute, so this was serious. A honk pulled me out of my thoughts, the guys were here. Grabbing my bad, I sprinted out and hopped into Jake's truck.

Our school was never the cliché type you'd see on TV, which sucks, I would love to see some dude from the football team try and run the place. I'd have a good reason to fuck him up. Shit, I'm starting to sound like Paul, which was no surprise, heck me and Paul were usually for the first ready for a brawl. Well, that was before he got with Natalie, not that I have anything against her, but she toned him down….big time!

I walked down the hall, people usually complained about the crowded hall, but I had no problem with it, maybe it was because kids stepped out of my way when I came through. Not to sound cocky or anything, but I was respected and feared around here…the whole pack was. Our height and muscles may have something to do with it. The pack parted ways when first bell rang, and Quil followed me to our first class of the day, English. From my usual spot in the back, I got to survey the class, gossip was big in our school, and girls were already huddled in small circles, probably exchanging information about who did who, and who got what for Christmas. For some odd reason, guys were gossiping today too, usually it was just the females. Thanks to my super hearing I picked up the topic of the buzz surrounding the senior boys; a new exchange student. Ahh…that makes sense, some new meat. Great, a new girl…she would meet a guy here, they'd fall in love, and there would be one more person to be jealous of. Fuck! Why couldn't I just damn imprint already?

"Dude…let go of the desk" Quil hissed, and I looked down at my hand. Damn, I underestimate my strength sometimes. I let go of the edge of the desk, leaving a mark, and just in time too. A blonde sitting in front of me turned around and batted her eyes at me. _Oh_ _God_.

"Hey Embry…" She twirled a strand of her over colored hair in her hand, "How's was your vacation?"

"Jasmine, leave me alone" I had specifically told Jasmine Loral years ago that I would never date her, and I didn't want to be friends with her. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to understand that. Describing her as a stuck up snob would be an understatement.

She rolled her eyes at me. "So…did you hear about the new exchange student? I hear she's from Japan…"

Where the hell do people get their information from? How do they know this stuff? The school website?

"I don't care"

She opened her mouth to respond but got interrupted as the door opened and the teacher came in holding a stack of papers. The class hushed as he took attendance and then started talking. Blah Blah Blah…I zoned out as he started talking about his winter vacation, and then asked other students how theirs was. I was planning on zoning out the whole class…but faith had other plans for me. In the middle of some girl's vacation story, the door opened again, and the school secretary stepped in. She was followed by a girl with long black hair that covered her face. Murmurs swept through the class as the secretary explained something to our teacher. Sheesh….couldn't these people shut up for a moment? Just a minute? I surveyed the girl, as she looked down at something in her hand…it was too small to be a book…and she seemed to be punching numbers into it…a calculator? She was wearing a long sleeve sweater like most of the other people in the room, minus me and Quil, and black boots, like a lot of the girls…but her miniskirt made me wonder if she was sane. Snow was still on the ground…and winter was nowhere near being over, yet there she stood in a pleated mini skirt, showing off her endless legs. She was hot…straight up.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new foreign exchange student, Miss Christine Tran." The teacher introduced. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself Christine?"

She held up her index finger, as if to say "wait a minute", and continued punching buttons in whatever she was holding. What the hell was she doing?

"Who does she think she is, telling Mr. Brandon to wait?" Jasmine huffed.

Christine must have heard because she raised her head, and stared Jasmine in the eye…and smiled the most evil smile known to man kind.  
"I'll tell you who I think I am, I'm Christine Lingh Tran…and I will do as I please." She smirked and put away the object in her hand, I caught a glimpse at it before it disappeared in her bag, and laughed to myself. A blackberry…she had the class waiting while she text someone? I like this girl.

"Um…alright," Mr.Bradon gulped, poor guy didn't know what to do. "So… tell us a bit about yourself Christine." He offered again.

She ran a hand through her hair before she began talking. "I'm sure you all know my name, and where I'm from." What a way to state the obvious. "I went for this program to escape the boredom that was my school, but looks like I didn't do any good" She chuckled to herself as she looked around the class. Her eyes locked with mine, and it happened. Everything went pitch black, except for her. She was glowing, holding me together, without her I would be a million pieces. Everything that once mattered, didn't anymore, except for her. Her happiness, her safety, just her in particular. She was what I was waiting for my whole life, and she was now here.

She raised one of her perfect eye brows at me, as if to say "What the hell?" and then my angel spoke. "Oh, and I think it's rude when people stare" She flashed me her evil smile, and I felt warmth fill me.

"Why don't you go take a seat next to Jasmine Loral" The teacher suggested, and she gracefully made her way to her seat. Her long pitch black hair glided down her back, and I knew Jasmine was envying her. My eyes stayed glued to my new imprint, my new love.

I reached over and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. Her tiny black eyes found mine, and I felt myself smile. She was a goddess that was the only word to describe her beauty.

"W-Welcome to Forks, I'm Em-"I was cut off before I could introduce myself.

"Did I ask your name?"

I simply shook my head, too mesmerized by her glowing face to speak.

"Then save yourself the trouble. If I ask your name….you give it, other than that, don't bother me with unneeded introductions" She sneered, then turned back around.

My mouth fell slightly open, as my mind registered what had just happened.

_Rejected._

* * *

**What Do You think? Should I continue?**

**Review. Review. Review!**


	2. Clearly Unwanted

"She cut him off?"

"Yeah! He didn't even get to say his name!"

Paul burst into laughter as Quil gave him the play by play of what happened earlier this morning. At least someone finds this funny. I had been miserable and confused all morning, and still am. It was an odd feeling, rejection. It's not something I'm used to. Yet there she was, the girl I've waited my whole life for, my soul mate…and she dismisses me? What kind of bull was this? Didn't she feel the connection? The gravity that pulled us towards each other? Damn, I sound like a sappy poet.

'And then she was all "If I ask your name, you give it" The combination of Quil talking in a squeaky voice and waving his index finger around was too much for everyone at the table and they all burst out laughing. Go ahead, enjoy yourselves, _dumbassess_. You'd think that once I imprinted, my jealousy for Paul, Jared, Jacob and Quil would have disappeared…but no, here it was as I watched Natalie bury her head in Paul's chest and Jared whisper something in Kim's ear, causing her to blush and giggle. They were both beyond happy, heck who wouldn't be when their imprint returns their feelings? I know I would be, but no….I just had to fall for an evil angel. As much I wanted to be annoyed with her, and hate her…I couldn't. Just thinking about her put a smile on my face, and every few minutes I'd sneak glances at her table, halfway across the cafeteria where she was surrounded by admiring females, just to catch a glimpse of that radiating beauty.

"She'll come around Em, don't worry about it." Jared reassured me, when he saw my quick glances.

"You're her soul mate, she can't deny you for long," Natalie pitched in.

"What if she does? What if she decided she doesn't want me at all?" I answered. It was enough pain now, and she didn't know my name yet, what would happen later? Would we at least become friends?

'Impossible." Jacob stated, "There's never been a case where the imprint has hated the imprinter."

"There's a first time for everything," I mumbled, getting out of my seat. The lunch bell was due to ring at any moment, and I wasn't going to stick around waiting for the exit doors to cram. I hit up my next class, and spent 10 lonely minutes there as the first student. By time my classmates dragged themselves into the room, I was out of it. I was obsessed, clearly obsessed. Would Christine give me a chance to prove myself? Would she at least let me get to know her? I acknowledged the teacher entering the room, but my mind didn't pay attention to his words.

I now knew how Leah felt. I mean, I knew it was difficult for her, being unwanted by someone she was in love with, but this pain was slightly unbearable. And to think she went through this for years! It seemed impossible to live through it now, but I'm determined to get through this. I could easily coax her; I mean I had previously luck with a few senior girls…that was, before their boyfriends decided to butt in. How could I flatter her? Singing? No, I didn't exactly have Justin Timberlake's voice. I could leave her notes in her locker, but she would think I was a stalker. _Not a stalker baby_, _just some one who wants to be aware of your every move._

Ok, so neither singing nor leaving her letters was going to work, I had to figure what type of a girl she was, and what she liked. I'm pretty sure we have very little in common, but hey opposites attract.

A fantasy situation popped into my head, and I let myself drift off with it…

_The sunset was slowly fading and nighttime was falling upon us. We lay on top of a car, the owner unknown and I shifted my weight so I could easily stare at the person next to me. I stared down at the beauty in my arms, her face hidden from me by a curtain of dark hair. She turned to her side and smiled up at me, her teeth shining against the shadowy background. My fingers brushed against her face, caressing her cheek and sweeping her hair out of the way. _

"_I love you Christine," I whispered, my thumb rubbing her bottom lip. _

"_I love you too Embry," She answered back, before kissing my thumb. My heart jumped at her words, and I couldn't help crushing my lips to hers. _

"_Embry Call," She sighed once I retrieved my lips from hers. I love the way she said my name, somehow it sounded better when she said it._

"_Embry Call," She repeated, this time slightly annoyed._

_My brows came together in confusion._

"_Embry Call!" She yelled, but the voice coming out of her mouth didn't belong to her. _

"Embry Call!"

I opened my eyes to see every face in the class starring at me, some amused, most trying to hold back laughs.

"Care to give us your opinion on the topic Mr. Call?" I snapped my head up and met my teacher's amused gaze. Shit.

"I agree with whatever your opinion is, you are the teacher after all." I replied, my voice still husky from the daydream.

"If that's so, explain why you agree." He pushed on.

I looked past him at the board, but there were no clues to help me, instead the black board was blank except for Chuck Boris written in the very center.

"Because you're the teacher, duh" There were giggles and chuckles across the room, and Mr. Boris' face reddened.

"Looks like you don't want to answer the question Mr. Call; you'll be joining me after school so we can go over this." He spoke through his teeth, and walked back to the front class to continue the lesson.

"Great," I mumbled under my breath. Just another reason for mom to be upset with me, I have to learn to focus more, I'm suppose to be trying to convince Mom I'm not a rebel or some good kid gone bad. It was bad enough that she was suffering because of me being a werewolf; I'm not going to make her suffer because of anything else.

The bell brought me out of my thoughts and I exited the room in a hurry, heading over to my favorite class of the day.

I swear there are times when I think this school is low on funds or something. The locker and change rooms were tiny, and somehow they expected grown teenage boys to not only change in there but show in there as well. I strode in, pushed my way through a group of guys, (being friends with Paul and Jared had its ups), and slipped into my gym strip in record time.

Gym class was always the same, the guys on the left shooting hoops or whatnot, and the girls on the right sitting on the bleachers gossiping. There were always a few exceptions, Stacy for one. She and I had known each other since we were kids, heck she was friends with the whole La Push gang but me and her were very close, she is my only female best friend. I had never in my life met a more independent, strong, sporty girl; she gave half of the guys in the school a run for their money. I looked over to the left side, just in time to see her playing a game of basketball against Vince, one of the cockiest guys in school. He stood in front of her, blocking her view of the hoop, but being the animated runner she is, she swept past him and scored. I grinned and clapped my hands, walking towards them.

"Not bad, not bad at all." I smiled at her, as she glared at me.

"Whatever Em, its not like you can do better." She accused.

"Ha! How many times have I schooled you in basketball?"

"That's nothing compared to how many times I've put your ass to rest!"

I didn't argue back, there was no point, trying to deny Stacy was better than me was like trying to deny we would all die one day. Although in all the games we've played against each other, I've strained away from using my werewolf advantages. She didn't need to know…

'What type of shoes do you wear?" Vince came up from behind us and stared at Stacey. He was pretty tall, but not tall as me, and was on the basketball team, yet somehow he just managed to get put to shame by a female.

"Reebok." Stacy answered. "But its not the shoes, it's the skills.

"Don't give me that crap." He clenched his jaw. "You're hiding something.

"Dude get over yourself." I said impatiently. "So what, she's better than you. Can't you accept it?"

I never got my answer, or maybe I did, but my mind was instantly elsewhere. Opposite of my, on the far right side a door opened, and out stepped an angel. Christine entered the gym, and I swear my heart stopped beating. Her hair was pulled up and somehow the t-shirt and shorts the girls wore for this class, looked like designer attire on her. She was, just like lunch, surrounded by a group of girls, and they moved around her, circling her like a cyclone. My eyes stayed on her the whole period. Watching her like a lion protecting his lioness, I became aware of her every move. She was swift her on legs, gliding across the floor as she played a game of basketball with a few other girls.. Like any human she made mistakes, and misses, but she covered them up efficiently with her cute giggles and laughs. I watched anxiously as Stacey and Vincent started another game nearby Christine. Every second the ball got near her, I made a move to go rescue her, but the ball never ended up touching her, somehow it never got near her. Thankfully the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and the end of the day. I walked back to the change rooms, and I turned my head to catch one last glimpse of Christine before going inside. Then it happened. Vincent made an aggressive throw and the basketball bounced off the headboard, and rushed at Christine. Someone yelled "duck!" but she made no move, obviously not hearing. My feet dashed across the gym, and I grabbed her petite figure in my hands, twirling her out of the way of the ball. A few cheers could be heard around the gym but my eyes were locked onto Christine's dark wide eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked, still locked on my gaze.

"Embry. Embry Call." I answered back, not wanting to break eye contact.

She twisted herself out of my arms, and stared at me oddly.

"Embry? What an odd name." Without that, she twirled around and walked back to her group of worried friends, leaving me stunned, shocked, but most of all hurt…

* * *

**Review Anyone? **

**Please and thank you!**

**P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and to everyone who put it on their Alert-Stories list. I wasn't expecting such a good response to this story! ^_^**


End file.
